


Falling

by NJCE_0625



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJCE_0625/pseuds/NJCE_0625
Summary: After Beca walked out, Aubrey was mad at herself for telling Beca she wasn't a Bella.Also this is my First fic
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So english is not my first language, so sorry if there are some mistakes. Also I'm just 13. Hope you like the story.
> 
> Also I don't own Pitch Perfect.

"Chloe stop!" I snapped after Beca walked out, I went to the bathroom and released my stress. Few moments of puking, I wash my mouth and started crying. 'What have I done' I thought.

I hurt Beca.

You're so stupid Aubrey. She will never forgive you for what you have said.

It was pretty damn good why did I even said that. I look at the mirror and wipe my tears. After I feel like I'm okay, I went back and waited for the results. But unfortunately we did not make to the finals. 

Great can this day got even better.

First Fat Amy got hit by a burrito by Bumper.

Second Fat Amy forgot to fill the tank because she was hit by a burrito.

Third we have to ride with the Treblemakers.

Fourth I told Beca she wasn't a Bella.

When we got back to Barden. I told Chloe that I would not come back till morning. I went at the only place where I feel like I can be free. Like I can be Aubrey, not the aca-nazi, a girl who is obsessed with winning, a girl who has daddy issues, a control freak, you name it.

I went straight to the rooftop and sat there thinking, if I just listened to Beca to change the set list. We could have won and moved to the finals. But I didn't, I'm too stubborn to listen to her. They're right I'm a bitch. If I could just go ba-....

"Girls like you, they just don't understand  
Didn't mean harm but you killed a man  
Loving you never was in the plan  
Stuck in your ways, I sink in your sand"

My thoughts were stopped when I heard someone singing. The voice, it was familiar but I don't know who's voice is it.

"I swear I saw you commin'  
I'ma hope for one, yeah  
You don't wanna be rushed  
You don't wanna be touched

It's a shame girls like you  
Don't know how to love  
Try to give you my all  
But it's not enough"

I stood up and started walking towards the direction of the voice. It seems like the singer likes someone but the girl she likes is oblivious.

"Can't you see that I'm falling  
Can't you see that I'm falling, falling for you  
Show me where your heart is  
Can't you see that I'm falling, falling for you

Can't you see that I'm on this, and I want this  
Can't believe that I'm falling, like this, for you  
Can't you see that I'm falling  
I'm falling, falling for you"

When I was able to see who the singer is, I was shocked. It was Beca. The one and only Beca Mitchell singing at the rooftop, and she looked so exhausted and had been crying. I never saw her cry before. I stood there at silence, listening to her until she would finish singing.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh (falling, falling)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh (falling, falling)

And it's crazy the things that we'll do for us  
But the stars don't align, they're not here for us  
It's a shame girls like you don't know how to trust  
Wish my feelings would turn 'round from love to lust

I swear I saw you comin'  
I'ma fool for one, yeah  
You don't wanna be rushed  
You don't wanna be touched

It's a shame girls like you  
Don't know how to love  
Try to give you my all  
But it's not enough

Can't you see that I'm falling  
Can't you see that I'm falling, falling for you  
Show me where your heart is  
Can't you see that I'm falling, falling for you  
Can't you see that I'm on this, and I want this  
Can't believe that I'm falling, like this, for you  
Can't you see that I'm falling  
I'm falling, falling for you

In my dreams, in my hopes, in my mind they remind me of you  
Should've left when I could, can't get out, I don't know what to do

You can dig my grave, 'cause I can't be saved  
Like a grain of sand that's in a tidal wave  
In a broken place, no I can't be traced  
With your hand on my feelings and better ways

Can't you see that I'm falling (falling, falling for)  
Can't you see that I'm falling, falling for you  
Show me where your heart is (oh, oh)  
Can't you see that I'm falling, falling for you (ooh)  
Can't you see that I'm on this, and I want this  
Can't believe that I'm falling, like this for you  
Can't you see that I'm falling  
I'm falling, falling for you

I'm falling for you, ooh, ooh, ooh (falling, falling)  
I'm falling for you, ooh, ooh, ooh (falling, falling)"

After she sang the last part she notice me and she just gave me a small smile and look down.

I started walking towards Beca and sat beside her. She looked at me, her eyes are red from crying too long. We stared at one another then she started crying again. I hug her and she tense a bit but she she hugged me back.

I held her until she would calm down. She already calmed down and stopped crying but she was still hugging me like her life depends on me. I did not move though, I will hold her untilhe would pull back.

"I'm so so sorry Beca. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and told you that you weren't a Bella. But the truth is that, you desrve to be a Bella and I'm the one who doesn't deserve to be a Bella." I said. She shook her head and said.

"No, we both deserve to be Bellas. And I should be the one who is apologizing. I did not tell you about adding a new song, I should have asked for you permission and told you about that."

She pulled back and looked at me, I look at her eyes and saw sincerity in it. I started leaning and capture her lips with mine. She was shocked at first but later on she started kissing me back. We pulled back when air was needed. I rest my forehead against her's and open my eyes. I saw Beca smiling, tears falling on her cheeks. I wipe her tears with my thumb, then she leaned onto my hands.

"Why did you kissed me? I thought you hated me." She asked few moments later.

"Well why did you kissed me back?" I asked back.

"Well I kissed you back because maybe it would be my first and last chance to kiss you. Anyways why did you kissed me? She asked me again.

"I kissed you because I like you-no screw that. I love you Beca, ever since I saw you at the activities fair and I never hated you." She kissed me again.

"Then why would you yelled at me?" She asked.

"Well I would yell at you because I like you and I hated it. I hate that I love you Beca, and that damn smirk of your and your ear monstrosities. You always challenge me and I like the people who would challenge me."

"Well I love you too, since the first time we met. You know, it was not my intention to lie that I don't know how to sing. That time I panicked because you look so damn hot when you get bossy." Then I chuckled.

"So the song that you sang a while ago, did you wrote that?" Beca just blushed and looked down, she then nods. "Well the song was amazing even if the meaning of it hurts Becs." I quickly covered my mouth. Did I just called her 'becs'? Beca just laughed.

"Hey you can call me 'Becs' and maybe you can also call me your girlfriend." She smirked. I slap her arm.

"Smooth Mitchell, really smooth. But I do really like to call you my girlfriend." I said and Beca smiled. I never saw her smiled like that before. Then I kissed her. 

We sat just sat there enjoying the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used:  
> Falling by Why Don't We  
> Please leave a review if you like it.


End file.
